Search for the Forgotten
by Lord of the Ringz
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are on a misson to see if the legend of the Wolf People are true and if they are could they save Middle Earth from an unseen force that could destroy all of the world? Please R&R! Im terribal at summaries. :)
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own anything except for Dúr Harad and the Wolf People all else belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein!**

Chapter 1

"Aragorn!" Legolas whispered loudly waving with His hand to signal him. Aragorn jumped down from his look out rock and landed silently in the wet oak leaves. Legolas pointed at something down in a gully below them. Aragorn moved a branch out of his view and peered down at the gully. In the trees surrounding the small open area coated in green grass sparkling with dew, a rock rolled from it and crashed into the gully.

"what was that?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas shrugged and pulled out an arrow as a young stag jumped out of the gully.

"i dont know but at least the stag came out" Legolas said as he pulled back his bow and aimed at the stag. The stag put its head, crowned with great tines, down to feed on the grass.

"Aragorn! Look!" Aragorn jumped as Legolas slid forward and waked a branch to side. Aragorn looked across the meadow to the trees on the other side. Just beneath a great oak tree he could see the outline of ears and the shimmer of eyes as they paused at an opening in the shrubs. The ear flicked and then they were gone but just to the right different eyes appeared.

"its just a wolf." Aragorn said. Legolas looked at him with hard blue eyes. Aragorn shifted and looked away.

"it is much worse than a wolf" Legolas said.

"Werewolf?"Aragorn asked "there hasent been any here in years."

There are no werewolves left in this land, Legolas thought. Aragorn looked at him confused but suddenly Legolas shoved Aragorn to the side just as the stag ran though the leaves he was just on. Legolas jumped to his feet.

"what is happening?" Aragorn said as he brushed moist leaves from his cloak. Legolas picked up a leaf that was dripping with ruby red blood.

These are not ordinary wolves, Legolas thought. He looked around nervously. "come Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as he raced down the hill. Aragorn ran after him stumbling on tree roots hiddin by the coating of leaves.

Legolas broke free of the forest and stopped in the middle of the field. He notched an arrow in his bow. The gully was just to the left as they cautiously walked along.

A long deep howl sounded behind them. Both of them turned around just in time to see a flash of white fur. Legolas fired an arrow but it was too late, he was knocked to the ground."Legolas!" Aragorn yelled swinging Anduril above his head but a flash of fur and the cold sting of metal across his arm made him yell in pain and made his swing clumsy. He was also pinned to the ground. "Aragorn! Wargs!" Legolas yelled as a paw pinned him to the ground. "Wargs?! We are no Wargs, no Orcs ride us and we dont smell of death!" a growl next to his ear made him squirm. He felt a cold blade on his throat. Legolas opened his eyes and stared into the emerald green in the right and blue in the left eyes of a wolf. Not a wolf, not human, but a cross.

"Dream! Flame! Let them stand!" the black green blue eyed wolf bared her teeth but let Legolas stand. Aragorn jumped up and swung his blade, the orange wolf human parred it perfectly. He jumped away and examaned his bleeding arm.

Legolas realized these are Wolf People told in legends. They walk on two legs like Werewolf but are non shifting and can speak. They each wore a simple loin cloth made of different furs. The female that held Legolas down wore a stag pelt under dark silvered armor that covered her shoulders and stopped just below the neck line. A bone handled knife was strapped to each upper arm while a bow was slung over her shoulder and neck. Her muzzle is well pointed with many scars etched across it and the top canines protrude just below the upper lip and both ears had 3 gold rings in them. Rock hard muscles moved like water under her short black pelt. She is the one called Dream.

Flame is much smaller with a short tan pelt with white belly and face making his orange eyes glow. He only had a bone handled knife strapped around his waist. He only had one silver ring in his right ear.

The other wolf us pure white with a yellow eye and a green eye. He wore armor like Dreams but underneath is Bear hide and the armor shines brightly. He only has a bow with no rings in his ears.

"What does a man and elf have to do wandering around Dúr Harad?" the white wolf human snarled. Legolas looked at Aragorn.

" i come from Mirkwood and my friend is from Minas Tirith. We are searching for something." Legolas said.

"i bet we know what your searching for. Lets take them to the Pack!" Dream snarled glaring at the both of them. Aragorn glanced around nervously then cough Legolas's eye. This cant be good. Legolas thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My son should be back by now." Thranduil wondered out loud. He stood from his great chair made of a dark oak and strode to his window that overlooked Mirkwood to the north. It was a clear day which made it easy to see Erebor and they Grey Mountains . Thranduil turned round and strode to the other window on the opposite side. To the south is Mordor, or whats left of it. He looked harder at Mordor and realized that smoke was rising from it.

Smoke never comes from Mordor any more. He thought.

Thranduil whipped around as the door was flung open. Stumbling through the door was Nardar, his lead scout elf. Thranduil's gray/silver tunic flowed out behind him as he ran over to Nardar and helped him stand. His ranger out fit was torn in many places and blood flowed from open wounds.

"what happened!?" Thranduil demanded. Nardar eyes were wild as he glanced around the room looking for something.

"i was out on patrol when we were attacked" he shuddered "there was many! Hundreds! They came from every where!" he paused to gasp for air. "slow down Nardar! Who were they? What are they?" Thranduil said.

" they could not be seen! They were the..." Nardar looked around the room inspecting every dark corner and small hole in the wall. "the... The..." "speak!" Thranduil bellowed. Nardar shrank back.

"the Undead Scouts..." Nardar whispered. A cold breeze blew through the room, Nardar back away. Then suddenly turned around and ran.

"Nardar!" Thranduil called after him but he kept running as fast as he could. They have been woken. Thranduil shivered.

He nervously looked around and just to the left was a scraping sound. The sound of armor on marble floors. Yet no one was there.

A voice whispered in the breeze. Leave and live, stay and die.

Aragorn stumbled on a rock as he and Legolas were being led to the Pack. The black female stopped walking. "Wait here" she said to Flame and the white wolf human. Aragorn glanced at Legolas.

Well now we wait to get eating by these Wolf People of some elf legend. He thought grimly.

"Where are you taking us!?" Aragorn demanded.

"To the Alpha" Flame snarled back. He saw Legolas struggle to try and break the bindings on his hands.

" stop struggling!" The white wolf snapped at Legolas.

"Bring them in!" Dream barked. Aragorn was poked in the back with the tip of a knife as they entered the Packs home.

Wolves of all different colors and sizes watched them as they crossed the dirt clearing. They lived in little homes made of wood and animal hides. They were being led toward the biggest house made of the most rare animal pelts in all of Middle Earth and the Undying Lands. Dream pushed a flap of pelts to the side and stepped inside. Aragorn and Legolas were shoved in after her. Dream untied there hands but stayed right behind them. Aragorn rubbed the wrists while Legolas glanced around.

"so Dream, what have you brought me this day?" a voice echoed around the room. Aragorn could only see where the fire in the center cast light. A large golden colored make wolf stepped out from the back of the house. He wore armor that has chain mail made of Mithril that covers his back, sides and belly. Each ear had 4 gold rings and 1 Mithril ring toward the top. Both eyes are ice blue that mach the color of the blade sheath that hangs on his hip. His bow hangs on a wall with his quiver.

"an Elf and man were found at the base of Mount Gundabad. Hunting the same deer i was, Lord Stag." Dream said.

"trying to see if the legend is true? The legend of the Wolf People is true." Stag said.

"We need your help. Darkness has fallen. The elves can feel a change." Legolas said "we need your help."

"well little elf, Prince of Mirkwood, there is going to be a change. You may have heard of the Moan of the Undead." Dream growled at Stag but he didnt notice. "well we do know more about it than you do little elf. I would have to meet with your father, Thranduil."

"Stag! It has begun!" a small dark brown wolf human can panting into the house. He smelled of sweat.

" where has it begun!?" Stag demand walking past Aragorn.

"They are attacking Mirkwood first, then Gondor, then Rohan, then west to the Shire." the brown wolf said.

Legolas gasped.

Mirkwood is where his father is! Aragorn thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything except the Wolf People all else is J.R.R. Tolkeins**

Chapter 3

"Legolas! You have to get out of here!" Aragorn whispered urgently. "And how will that happen?!" Legolas snapped back. He struggled against his bindings. They were back to back tied to a wooden stake. The moon glared in there faces and the stars shone clearly.

A stiff breeze blew through the area making Legolas shiver. The watch keeper Grizzly silently left his post beside them and was soon replaced by Dream. She pulled out a small dagger, small as Legolas's hand, from a pocket in her bow quiver.

"when will we be set free?" Legolas asked. Dreams eyes seemed to glow, the dagger flashed silver.

"when ever you choose" with a flick of her wrist the dagger stuck in the wood by Legolas's hand. He glanced up at her. Dream stood and walked to sit next to him.

"dont forget to free your human too" Dream chuckled. Aragon let out a breath of amusement.

"im not his human im Aragorn-" Dream cut him off "the King of Gondor son of Arathorn. I know about you." Aragon shifted.

"How do you know so much?" Legolas said. Dream slid out a bone handled dagger from her arm strap.

"i have been everywhere." she replied simply."listen, use this dagger to cut the ropes do it in the morning, i will show you the way out of here and back to Mirkwood."

"will you be punished?" Legolas asked. Dream paused from inspecting her dagger and looked at the sky.

"death is the punishment. A knife to heart, a slit throat. Left to bleed." Dream growled.

"come with us then!" Legolas said. Dream put her dagger away. "we cant leave you to die after you helped us!"

"i would die by getting shot by elven archers" she chuckled. "or used at blade practice" she gestured at Aragorn. "but i will take that into thinking"

"Let us know." Legolas freed the dagger from the post and hid it in his hand. Dream nodded as she stood.

"listen for my howl" Dream whispered them walked away melting into the darkness.

"are you crazy!?" Aragorn snapped.

"listen, in the Legend wolves can see the Undead and we cant. Its worth a try." Legolas explained. Aragorn snorted.

"Ready?" Legolas whispered. Aragorn nodded. Dream was perched on the rock watching them carefully. Legolas easily cut threw the ropes and sprang to his feet Aragorn fallowed

. "there free!" a voice howled. Dream sprang off the rock toward them flicking her tail to send them in the right the direction.

"i will go!" Dream yowled.

"Run Dream! You must catch them!" a voice howled

"i wont stop till i do!" she growled as she took off toward the forest. Legolas easily cleared a log as he scrambled up the steep slope leading towards Mirkwood. Aragorn stayed close behind him. Dream was no where to be seen but they were going in the right direction, he hoped. Legolas stopped as he reached the rise.

"looks like you made it." Dream stood from where she was sitting.

"which way now?" Legolas asked.

"east" she said. "we will continue till nightfall"

Legolas and Aragron nodded in agreement and set off now going back down the hill and into chaos.


	4. Chapter 4

**I still dont own Lord of the Rings and never will.**

Chapter 4  
"Thranduil! We cant fight an enemy we cant even see!" a voiced cried from the mass of fighting elves. Thranduil swung his blade toward a green blade floating nearby. Only the Undead blades could be seen floating around.

"Thranduil! Retreat!" Nardar yelled as a blade came hurtling from above. He raised his blade to match the green sword. The elven blade clashed with it sending sparks into the air. Nardar ducked as another was swung toward his neck. Pain shot from his shoulder as a small green knife sailed right into it. Nardar helplessly swung his blade at air.

"To the Grey Mountains!" Nardar yelled. He glanced around and raced over to Thranduil, who was charging deeper into the forest, and dragged him away.

"stop! You cant let them take my home land!" Thranduil thrashed out and caught Nardar in the arm with his dagger. Nardar screamed through gritted teeth as cold metal bit into his lower arm. Elves were scattering, running in every direction.

"Let me go!" Nardar released the Elf King. Thranduil stood and looked around. Hundreds of green blades advanced on them.

Nardar took off toward the Grey Mountains, Thranduil scrambled after him. Nardar left a blood trail from his shoulder making there trail obvious. They broke out into the open, the outline of the Grey Mountains in the distance. Behind them 3 blades started gaining on them.

"fight them Nardar!" Thranduil ordered. Both elves drew there swords and clashed with the other blades. The blades clashed and Thranduil stabbed at the air next to him. A high pitch scream came from where his blade entered. He wrenched his blade to the side and felt it stop but, he forced it to continue. It ripped free and a hallow slop noise came from the ground. The green blade fell onto the grass.

"Nardar! Stab! Dont swing!" Thranduil yelled but nobody answered. He turned around and saw Nardar laying on the grass stained red with blood and a sword through his gut.

"Thranduil behind you!" he heard a voice yell he turned around but saw nothing something hard hit his head and blackness took him.

Legolas ran down the hill toward his father that lay on the green grass. Dream fired an arrow and a scream echoed around the clearing. Legolas saw a blade hobbling with a half visible floating arrow back to the forest but another arrow took it down. Aragorn swung his sword in front of him but hit nothing. Legolas dropped to his knees by his father. Aragorn also kneeled next to him. "they are gone, the third ran off into the forest." Dream said.

"Nardar is dead but Thranduil will live" Aragorn said as he stood.

"we must get out of here." Dream said looking around nervously. She kneeled down and picked up Thranduil in her arms.

"they went to the Grey Mountains" Legolas said.

"Legolas, i must go back to Gondor" Aragorn said.

"i would try to stop you but i know nothing would work" Legolas said. "we will see you again to fight this war!"

"i will steal a horse not to far from here, i will make it in 4 days if I'm lucky. Goodbye Legolas, goodbye Dream." and with that Aragorn turned "i will see you again".

Dream started walking across the grassy planes Legolas jogged to catch up. Thranduil was still out cold. They walked along in silence till Legolas broke it.

"why did you come with us Dream?" Legolas asked as he watched Thranduil for signs of life. Dream sighed.

"the ways of the Pack are changing. Lord Stag is forcing us into unnecessary battles cause the Legend is coming true. I would rather fight evil to help others than to fight good to hurt others. Anyways, i have never seen one of the Undead. Let alone an elf or human." Dream said. "also im done with the divided Pack." Legolas looked at her "the Pack is now split between Hunters and Fighters. I was a fighter but missed the trill of the hunt." Dream stopped "we should stop here for the night." the sun disappeared behind the Misty Mountains.

They stood under the branches of a huge pine tree growing in the middle of the field. Some branches hung low brushing the ground. Making little walls around a open space near the trunk. Dream laid Thranduil down on a patch of grass.

"i will take first watch" Legolas said walking over and sitting next to his father. Dream sat near the trunk of the tree and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
